Escándalo!
by diazepam
Summary: El mejor instante para compartir la intimidad es en el lugar y el momento apropiado, porque a veces, nunca sabemos quien se encuentra al otro lado de la pared. ...YohxAnna...


**Notas iniciales**

-Shaman King y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

- Yoh, Anna y Manta tienen 16 años en este fic.

**Escándalo**

**Capítulo I: Los atrapé!**

-Yoh! Apúrate! Vamos a llegar tarde!-gritaba una hermosa joven rubia desde el umbral de la entrada de la casa Asakura. Ya eran las siete cincuenta y siete de la mañana, e Yoh y Anna debían entrar a clases a las ocho en punto, sin embargo el joven castaño no daba signos de querer apurarse.

-Vamos, no tiene nada de malo llegar unos minutitos tarde-habló tranquilamente el muchacho, pues lo que menos le interesaba era la escuela que según él, era una pérdida total de tiempo.

-¡Unos minutitos! ¡A este ritmo llegaremos una hora tarde idiota!-

-Jijijiji-

Diez minutos después, Anna caminaba muy rápidamente mientras tomaba la mano de su prometido para que este andara siquiera a la misma velocidad que ella, cosa que funcionó con el pequeño problema de que el castaño no paraba de quejarse en todo el camino.

-¡Llegan tarde!-oyeron decir ambos jóvenes por parte del profesor que no se veía para nada encantado con la llegada tardía de los estudiantes; Anna trató de excusarse pero el hombre que tenía en frente la interrumpió.

-Bien, pasen ¡Y que sea la última vez entendido!-sentenció el profesor, pero antes de que los chicos pasaran a sus asientos el señor volvió a hablar.

-Y como castigo ambos se quedarán después de clases a limpiar todo este piso, entendido!-

La itako pasó a su asiento muy enfadada ya que por culpa del perezoso de Yoh ella había sido castigada, y lo que más le molestaba era que alguien tan inferior como aquel profesor de cuarta la fastidiara por algo tan insignificante, pues realmente lo era.

Pudo oír los cuchicheos de sus compañeros haciendo bromas acerca de los posibles motivos por los cuales la pareja había llegado tarde a la vez.

"_Chismosos, consíganse una vida"-_pensó la itako hastiada.

Observó detenidamente al shaman que se encontraba a tres lugares frente a ella. A él ni siquiera le interesó el hecho de llegar retrasadamente y ser castigado. A veces deseaba tanto ser como él, siempre tranquilo y nada estresado.

Maldijo ese día, y eso que aún quedaba el resto de él para aguantar, pero suerte era viernes y pronto estaría libre, así que dio un gran suspiro e intentó prestar atención a los sermones de su profesor acerca de la responsabilidad y el compromiso.

Las horas fueron pasando y al fin llegó el momento de la salida. Ya todos los alumnos habían salido rumbo a sus hogares, a excepción de dos chicos que se hallaban en el cuarto de limpieza escogiendo los elementos que necesitarían para concluir con el arduo trabajo que los esperaba.

-Vamos Annita, no es para tanto-hablaba Yoh en un vano intento de hacer que la joven itako por una vez, parara de quejarse por el hecho de seguir permaneciendo en aquel lugar en vez de quedarse en casa.

-¡Si no fuera por ti, no estaríamos aquí!-

-Pero sólo será un piso Anna-

-Pues a mí me da igual-

El joven shamán rió un poco, cosa que hizo que la rubia se frustrara aún más. Era la primera vez que alguien le mandaría a hacer algo así, de hecho, era la primera vez que manipularía un trapeador. Sin embargo para Yoh, la cara de rabia que ponía Anna se le hacía muy agraciada.

-Descuida, no te preocupes, yo haré todo el trabajo, tú puedes ir a casa si quieres. Además, tienes razón, es mi culpa que estemos aquí a esta hora-habló el shamán con una sonrisa es su rostro. No quería que su prometida hiciera algo que no quería por culpa suya, así que él se encargaría de realizar un pequeño sacrificio y limpiar todo el lugar asignado él solo.

-¿Hablas en serio?-preguntó la itako con sorpresa. Oír a Yoh ofrecerse para realizar una actividad que precisaba de un gran esfuerzo no era para nada normal.

-Pues claro, no querrás ensuciarte las manos ¿verdad?-

Anna sonrió.

-Entonces me quedaré aquí para acompañarte-expresó la itako mucho más serena.

Yoh barrió y trapeó todo aquel piso incluyendo los salones mientras su prometida lo ayudaba cargando los elementos por cada sección que recorrían. Afortunadamente, el maestro había tenido un poco de clemencia con ellos encargándoles únicamente aquel piso.

Después de casi una hora ya solo quedaba un aula que limpiar.

Al ingresar allí, Yoh observó que el lugar no se veía sucio a excepción de una esquina en donde había papeles tirados, útiles abandonados, empaques de caramelo, etc; pero aún así, el muchacho no se molestó en recogerlos.

-Bien ya es suficiente, es hora de descansar e ir a casa-manifestó el jovencito mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que se encontraba fuera de su lugar a unos metros frente al escritorio del maestro.

-¿No piensas continuar?-interrogó la sacerdotisa con una ceja arqueada desde el umbral de la puerta.

-No. Además creo que ya hice demasiado, el maestro no puede quejarse-respondió él como si nada si moverse de su lugar.

-Entonces terminamos-comentó la chica con una leve sonrisa acompañando su rostro.

-¿Terminamos?-preguntó su acompañante con una sonrisa socarrona provocando que la itako lo observara con cara de asesina.

-Bueno, no importa, ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? ¿Nos vamos?-

-No, espera un rato que tengo que descansar-

-¿Descansar?, pero si no hiciste nada Annita-

-Pues tuve que cargar con esos pesados baldes cargados de agua por todo el pasillo-

-Eso no es nada-

-...-

-Mmmmm... regresemos a casa Anna-

- Prefiero quedarme un rato.

-¿Porque? ¿Que acaso no querías regresar pronto?-

-Si, pero ahora recuerdo que esos idiotas estarán en casa y me darán dolor de cabeza. Además ya te dije que estoy cansada-

-No es para tanto-

-Yo creo que sí-

-Olvídalo, Annita, ven y siéntate aquí conmigo-habló el castaño como un niño pequeño mientras restregaba sus muslos para que Anna se sentara sobre ellos.

-Ni lo pienses Yoh Asakura-sentenció cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos, no hay nadie aquí Annita-insistió.

Anna lo pensó durante unos segundos. Era verdad, que ella supiera, no había nadie más aparte de ellos dos en el edificio, así que simplemente accedió; sin embargo, estaban muy equivocados si pensaban que en los alrededores no había nadie más.

Un joven iba caminando lentamente por el patio de la escuela buscando una historia realmente interesante para la Web de los estudiantes, específicamente en la sección de ocio y entretenimiento, donde se publicaban desde chistes, recetas, hasta chismes de toda calaña. Le parecía tonto pensar encontrar algo siendo que todos los alumnos estaban fuera, pero un raro presentimiento lo impulsó a explorar aquel lugar aparentemente vacío.

Era hora de buscar en el interior del edificio, talvez allí se toparía algo verdaderamente interesante y atrayente. Publicar historias era parte de su trabajo y pasión, incluso él mismo se había ofrecido para ocupar ese cargo.

Meterse en la vida ajena era genial, según él.

El muchacho ingresó al edificio a pasos lentos, sin imaginarse la espectacular historia que lo esperaba justo unos cuantos pisos más adelante.

Mientras tanto arriba, una pareja hacía algo mucho más que hablar tranquilamente, ya que ambos se besaban y acariciaban desesperadamente como si estuvieran devorándose. No supieron con exactitud cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto, simplemente Anna había aceptado la petición de su prometido y luego de unos minutos de corta conversación en el regazo de él habían terminado así, ella sentada sobre él con las piernas a ambos lados de la silla, y el chico con los brazos alrededor de la estrecha cintura de ella, mientras seguían besándose muy apasionadamente sin siquiera tomar un poco de aire. Necesitaban más y más a cada segundo que pasaba.

De pronto a Anna se le ocurrió una idea, una idea de lo más loca, pero sonaba tentador. Ella jamás había perdido sus estribos ante una situación similar con su prometido, y sabía que ese no era ni el lugar ni el momento para ello, pero en ese instante no lo pensó como siempre, simplemente hizo todo lo contrario, actuó sin tener que cavilarlo.

Una sonrisa sádica se formó en su hermoso rostro. Ahora nada ni nadie podría detenerla, ni siquiera el chico castaño que se convertiría en la victima de aquel hecho que deseaba cometer.

Sin previo aviso, Anna rompió el beso y bajó sus manos hasta el cierre del pantalón de su prometido y empezó a bajarlo lentamente. Estaba muy ansiosa por lo que iba a realizar, y estaba segura de que todo estaría bien, no había nadie más en la edificación, por lo que nada le preocupaba, o por lo menos, eso pensaba ella.

En esos momentos, el joven que anteriormente había estado afuera ahora caminaba lentamente por los interminables pasillos del edificio. Llevaba varios minutos en su recorrido, había inspeccionado con sumo detalle cada salón, baño, gimnasio, etc; sin embargo, aún no había encontrado algo interesante que llamara tanto su atención como la de otros alumnos, hasta que llegó al tercer piso. Si no hallaba algo allí, volvería a casa, pues ya se estaba cansando de hacer el papel de detective.

De pronto, de lejos le pareció haber escuchado a una o más personas hablando o algo así, lo que sí era que se oían susurros que llamaron su atención, así que a pasos rápidos pero silenciosos siguió los sonidos que le condujeron hasta el interior de uno de los salones. La puerta se encontraba cerrada, así que se acercó hasta una de las ventanillas que se hallaban a un metro de la puerta en la pared, entonces con mucha cautela se asomó y observó el interior del aula. Se le paró el corazón al ver lo que vio. No lo podía creer, lo que tenía frente a sus ojos era una mina de oro, se había sacado la lotería, porque adentro de aquella aula, una pareja compartía algo mucho más que simples besitos.

De inmediato encendió su cámara y la programó para filmar a distancia, bueno, sólo se trataba de pequeño teléfono celular, pero muy avanzado como para capturar imágenes de gran calidad. Necesitaba que las imágenes fueran bien claras y la vista desde su posición era muy buena. El joven, cuidando que no lo vieran, se dispuso a filmar con mucha emoción.

"_Los callados son los peores"_pensó mientras seguía en lo suyo. Le sorprendía que la mejor alumna de todo el salón y conocida como la más seria y atrayente estuviera haciendo todo aquello. Estaba seguro de que esa sería una gran historia, y no se arrepintió haber tenido que recorrer casi todo el maldito el edificio para al final toparse con algo así. Duró varios minutos así hasta que vio a la rubia dejar de succionar, separarse del joven y decir "es hora de irnos", fue ahí cuando lentamente fue retrocediendo hasta un lugar seguro para después correr con todo lo que le daban sus piernas.

-Es hora de irnos-había hablado la rubia una vez parada, sin percibir al igual que su prometido que aquel escondido espía se había marchado tan rápido como llegó.

-Bien-comentó el shamán sin entender el porqué de su reacción tan repentina, pero optó por no preguntar, pues pensó que ya se hacía tarde y que debía regresar rápido a casa para hacer la cena; además lo había disfrutado demasiado como para quejarse.

El joven que antes había estado adentro observando a la pareja, ahora corría despavorido por los extensos pasillos con su aparato en mano. Fue una suerte que la rubia o el castaño no lo hubieran descubierto, pero ahora eso no interesaba. Él mismo se encargaría de publicar el video en la web de los estudiantes, o pasarlo a algunos amigos si es que se podía.

¿Le importaban la privacidad y los problemas de los demás? Para nada, al contrario, adoraría hacer sufrir a esos jóvenes para enseñarles que hay cosas que deben ser hechas en casa o en otro lugar adecuado. Era una excusa, pero aún así estaba ansioso por lo que iba a hacer.

El shamán se arregló el uniforme y se dispuso a salir junto con su prometida, no sin antes guardar todos los materiales de limpieza en sus respectivos sitios. Cuando ambos jóvenes salieron del salón ya no había nadie afuera. Caminaron rumbo hasta su casa sin imaginarse el problema en el que se acababan de meter.

El muchacho que antes había estado observando a la pareja llegó a su vivienda, se dirigió a su cuarto y se sentó frente al ordenador.

Luego de unos minutos el material ya estaba publicado, y con la gran cantidad de visitas que la página recibía no había dudas de que todos los estudiantes de las diferentes instituciones se enterarían de todo en un santiamén.

Mientras tanto, los otros dos jóvenes ya habían llegado a casa sin sospechar el gran problema que se estaba formando y que poco a poco se iría agrandando más y más envolviéndolos en una situación de la que les sería muy difícil escapar.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Notas finales: **

Jajaja Esta es la historia más loca/inesperada/noseque que se me ha ocurrido, pero bueno la idea no salía de mi mente y aquí está, plasmado en un fic.

Bueno, no especifiqué casi nada de lo que sucedió adentro del salón pero es muy fácil deducirlo. En el sigte capitulo todo aquello será explicado con más detalle.

Tengo otra historia pendiente y lamento no poder actualizarla, no he tenido inspiración y apenas tuve tiempo para estas cosas, pero de que la continuaré, la continuaré. Eso sí es seguro, pues no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias.

Dejen sus reviews PORFAAAAAA! opiniones, dudas, etc!

Esto es todo por ahora n.n

Que tengan un buen día!

Hasta pronto!

"Yoh and Anna 4ever"


End file.
